Glucagon is a key hormonal agent that, in co-operation with insulin, mediates homeostatic regulation of the amount of glucose in the blood. Glucagon primarily acts by stimulating certain cells (mostly liver cells) to release glucose when blood glucose levels fall. The action of glucagon is opposite to that of insulin, which stimulates cells to take up and store glucose whenever blood glucose levels rise. Both glucagon and insulin are peptide hormones. Glucagon is produced in the alpha islet cells of the pancreas and insulin in the beta islet cells. Diabetes mellitus is a common disorder of glucose metabolism. The disease is characterized by hyperglycemia and may be classified as Type 1 diabetes, the insulin-dependent form, or Type 2 diabetes, which is non-insulin-dependent in character. Subjects with Type 1 diabetes are hyperglycemic and hypoinsulinemic, and the conventional treatment for this form of the disease is to provide insulin. However, in some patients with Type 1 or Type 2 diabetes, absolute or relative elevated glucagon levels have been shown to contribute to the hyperglycemic state. Both in healthy control animals as well as in animal models of Type 1 and Type 2 diabetes, removal of circulating glucagon with selective and specific antibodies has resulted in reduction of the glycemic level (Brand et al., Diabetologia 37, 985 (1994); Diabetes 43, [suppl 1], 172A (1994); Am. J. Physiol. 269, E469-E477 (1995); Diabetes 44 [suppl 1], 134A (1995); Diabetes 45, 1076 (1996)). These studies suggest that glucagon suppression or an action that antagonizes glucagon could be a useful adjunct to conventional antihyperglycemia treatment of diabetes. The action of glucagon can be suppressed by providing an antagonist or an inverse agonist, ie substances that inhibit or prevent glucagon induced responses. The antagonist can be peptidic or non-peptidic in nature. Native glucagon is a 29 amino acid peptide having the sequence:                His-Ser-Glu-Gly-Thr-Phe-Thr-Ser-Asp-Tyr-Ser-Lys-Tyr-Leu-Asp-Ser-Arg-Arg-Ala-Gln-Asp-Phe-Val-Gln-Trp-Leu-Met-Asn-Thr-NH2.        
Glucagon exerts its action by binding to and activating its receptor, which is part of the Glucagon-Secretin branch of the 7-transmembrane G-protein coupled receptor family (Jelinek et al., Science 259, 1614, (1993)). The receptor functions by an activation of the adenylyl cyclase second messenger system and the result is an increase in cAMP levels.
Several publications disclose peptides that are stated to act as glucagon antagonists. Probably, the most thoroughly characterized antagonist is DesHis1[Glu9]-glucagon amide (Unson et al., Peptides 10, 1171 (1989); Post et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90, 1662 (1993)). Other antagonists are eg DesHis1,Phe6[Glu9]-glucagon amide (Azizh et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chem. Lett. 16, 1849 (1995)) or NLeu9,Ala11,16-glucagon amide (Unson et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269(17), 12548 (1994)).
Peptide antagonists of peptide hormones are often quite potent; however, they are generally known not to be orally available because of degradation by physiological enzymes, and poor distribution in vivo. Therefore, orally available non-peptide antagonists of the peptide hormones are preferred. Among the non-peptide glucagon antagonists, a quinoxaline derivative, (2-styryl-3-[3-(dimethylamino)propylmethylamino]-6,7-dichloroquinoxaline was found to displace glucagon from the rat liver receptor (Collins, J. L. et al., Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters 2(9):915-918 (1992)). West, R. R. et al., WO 94/14426 (1994) discloses use of skyrin, a natural product comprising a pair of linked 9,10-anthracenedione groups, and its synthetic analogues, as glucagon antagonists. Anderson, P. L., U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,474 discloses the glucagon antagonistic properties of 1-phenyl pyrazole derivatives. Barcza, S., U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,130, discloses substituted disilacyclohexanes as glucagon antagonists. WO 98/04528 (Bayer Corporation) discloses substituted pyridines and biphenyls as glucagon antagonists. WO 97/16442 and U.S. Pat. No 5,776,954 (Merck & Co., Inc.) disclose substituted pyndyl pyrroles as glucagon antagonists and WO 98/21957, WO 98/22108, WO 98/22109 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,139 (Merck & Co., Inc.) disclose 2,4-diaryl-5-pyridylimidazoles as glucagon antagonists. Furthermore, WO 97/16442, U.S. Pat. Nos 5,837,719 and 5,776,954 (Merck & Co., Inc.) discloses 2,5-substituted aryl pyrroles as glucagon antagonists. WO 98/24780, WO 98/24782, WO 99/24404 and WO 99/32448 (Amgen Inc.) disclose substituted pyrimidinone and pyridone compounds and substituted pyrimidine compounds, respectively, which are stated to posses glucagon antagonistic activity. Madsen et al (J. Med. Chem. 1998 (41) 5151-7) discloses a series of 2-(benzimidazol-2-ylthio)-1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-1-ethanones as competitive human glucagon receptor antagonists. WO 99/01423 (Novo Nordisk A/S) discloses a series of acylhydrazones as glucagon antagonists/inverse agonists.
These known glucagon antagonists differ structurally from the present compounds.